


Keeping it Professional

by Jaybirds_Night



Series: Team ColdFlash [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Humor, M/M, Rogues part of Team Flash, Team ColdFlash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:26:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8732935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaybirds_Night/pseuds/Jaybirds_Night
Summary: The police force learns just how messed up Team ColdFlash can be.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is so over the place, but I guess that's what I get for writing when I'm half asleep. *sighs*  
> Well anyways I hope you enjoy!!!

Team ColdFlash was a very _interesting_ team to work alongside which the precinct that Barry Allen, Joe West and Eddie Thawne worked at soon found out.  

There had recently been a terrorist-like uprising and the police needed all the help they could get with putting it a stop to it and that meant requesting the Flash. They had no idea he would bring others with him, though. Except his ‘back up’ just so happened to be a bunch of criminals. 

* * *

Barry’s eyes widened as every single police officer aimed their gun at the Rogues. He had forgotten that the police didn’t know about their alliance since it was sort of a secret. 

“What is the meaning of this Flash?!” Singh demanded. 

Barry was about to explain when Len, A.K.A Captain Cold, spoke up. 

“We’re here to help your pathetic asses since you aren’t capable of doing anything,” Len drawled. 

Barry gawked at him. “Len!” 

“What?” 

“I told you earlier to let me do the talking!” 

Len shrugged, his hand resting casually on top of his holstered cold gun. “You were going to start rambling if I let you try an' explain.”  

Barry swore he heard a few murmurs of agreement from his teammates. He glared at Len, both oblivious to the fact that the police had lowered their weapons and were now staring at them, dumbfounded. 

Joe was standing toward the front of the officers, shaking his head in disappointment. He glanced over at Eddie who was trying not to smile at what both of them secretly knew to be a lover’s quarrel. 

A loud clap of thunder suddenly erupted overhead, startling everyone into silence. 

“Are you done?” Mark huffed, eyeing Barry and his Captain with what seemed to be a hint of amusement and/or annoyance; It was hard to tell with Mark. 

Barry shrunk back in embarrassment as he turned his attention back to the officers. “Sorry about that,” he apologized.  

Len, on the other hand, was frowning. Why did Mardon have to go and ruin the fun? He went to look over his shoulder at him but was suddenly kicked in the shin by Shawna, having teleported in front of him without him noticing. 

“What the fuck Shawna?!” Len growled. 

Shawna crossed her arms over her chest, unfazed by his tone. “Pay attention, boss.” 

“I was.” 

“No, you were about to give Mark the death glare.” 

“I was not.” 

“Mmhm. Whatever you say.” 

“CAN WE PLEASE GET BACK ON TASK?!” Barry suddenly shouted, startling the two Rogues. 

The precinct watched in disbelief. Was this how they usually acted? 

* * *

 

For the next ten or so minutes they were able to begin devising a plan. That was until Len grew bored. If it were a discussion about planning a heist he would be much more interested, but it wasn’t. Instead he was stuck listening to Barry and the police chief drone on and on about catching some terrorist wannabes. No thanks. 

Len started to walk out of the office, waving goodbye to everyone. “I’ll see you at home, Scarlet!” 

“Leonard! Sit your ass down right now!” Barry demanded, flashing in front of the door to block his escape. 

“Or what?” Len challenged. 

“I’ll tell Lisa you stole all her yogurt from the fridge.” 

Len stiffened. “You wouldn’t dare.” 

“Oh I would," Barry smirked. "You know how she gets about her yogurt.” 

Len stared at Barry before eventually giving in. He wasn’t going to risk Lisa finding out about the yogurt theft, even if it was for her own good. “You’re an asshole,” he muttered, slumping back down into one of the uncomfortable office chairs. 

Captain Singh sighed. He was beginning to have a hard time believing that these two men weren’t actually children. 

* * *

 

Hartley was sitting just outside Captain Singh’s office, eavesdropping on the conversation inside. He never knew his boss was the one responsible for stealing Lisa’s yogurt. But that definitely wasn’t the strangest thing his boss had done. 

Hartley smirked when he caught sight of two familiar faces in the back of the police group.  

“Are you enjoying the show?” Hartley joked, approaching Joe and Eddie. 

They both fought the urge to groan. 

Joe rubbed the space between his eyes. “What do you want, Piper?” 

“Who ever said I wanted something?” Hartley gasped, pretending to be offended. “I only came to chat.” 

Eddie scoffed, “Sure you did.” He looked at the other Rogues scattered about, his lips curving downward slightly. “Is this how you always act?” he asked. 

Hartley turned to scan the precinct, spotting Mick asleep on the stairwell, Shawna and Mark listening to music, and of course Barry and the Captain’s strange flirting. “Yeah, pretty much,” Hartley shrugged. 

Joe chuckled. “And this isn’t even the whole team.” 

Eddie gawked at him in disbelief. “Who else is there?!” 

Hartley knew he could trust the man and began to list off names with his fingers. “Vibe is back at base, both of us work on tech and coms; I hate him. Glider is also back at base, same with Frost. Then there are the ‘interns’ as Vibe likes to call them. They’re metas that are… the middle ground.” He wasn’t sure if Eddie knew of the team’s secret identities, hence using their code names. 

Eddie hummed. “By the way, who comes up with all the names?” 

Hartley huffed, shaking his head in dismay. “Vibe does. I’m just lucky I got to name myself.” 

Joe scoffed, “And you chose Pied Piper? All you need now is a flute and maybe even a rat.” 

All of a sudden Hartley started to laugh. “I actually thought of creating a weaponized flute before I had the idea for these things.” He gestured to the sonic gloves he wore. “The rat I have covered though.” 

Confused, the two officers watched as Hartley snapped his fingers.  

Eddie yelped as a little brown body scampered out from within Hartley’s hood and perched itself on top of its owner's right shoulder. 

Joe whistled an impressed note. “Damn.” 

Eddie on the other hand, looked like he was going to piss his pants. 

Hartley grinned, getting a kick out of Eddie’s terrified expression. 

“Why do you even have that thing?!” Eddie exclaimed. 

“Ok, first off she is not a thing, her name is Antoinette, and she’s my friend,” Hartley explained, “And second, the Captain is fucking terrified of rats and I find seeing him sprint down the hall away from her to be hilarious.” 

Joe burst out laughing, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. “What I’d give to see that!” Eddie nodded in agreement. 

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Len was half asleep by the time Barry and Captain Singh finally finished talking.  

"So my people will distract them while you and the task force get inside?" Barry asked, checking to see if he missed anything. "Is that ok with you, Len?" 

Len blinked awake and squinted up at Barry. "Hm?" 

Barry stared at him in disbelief. "Were you seriously asleep this whole time?! Do you even know what the plan is?!" 

Len waved his hand lazily. "No need to blow a fuse Scarlet," Len drawled. "I'll improvise." 

Barry threw his arms up in frustration. "But you can't do that! We have- no, _had_ a plan!" 

"Had? Does this mean you're already giving up?" Len asked, sounding genuinely surprised. 

Barry crossed his arms over his chest and scowled. "Why not? It's obvious you don't care." 

“I can fill him in on the details if you want Flash,” A distorted voice said without warning. A man in a orange and silver suit with a high tech belt appeared in the glass behind Len, startling Singh. Barry and Len however, were more annoyed at the meta than anything else. 

Len, now fully awake, stood in front of the glass to scorn the Rogue. “Scudder! What have I told you about eavesdropping?!" 

"That it's rude- but I didn't mean to this time!" Scudder insisted. 

Len was unconvinced. "So you just happened to be in the neighborhood and _accidently_ overheard our little argument?" 

Len rolled his eyes as the Rogue nodded. "You're not going to fool anyone with those pathetic lying skills." 

Scudder lips curled into a crooked smile. "I'm usually not one to stick around and talk, though." 

Barry watched in awe as Len and Scudder began to discuss the plan moments later, cracking a few jokes here and there as they went. He would never quite understand the bond Len held with each of his Rogues. 

Captain Singh tapped him on the shoulder, pulling him from his thoughts. "Who the hell is that?!" Singh whisper-yelled, pointing a finger at Scudder. 

Scudder perked up at Singh's voice, halting the current conversation. "Greetings Captain Singh," he beamed and then disappeared from view only to reappear, unnoticed, in the glass pane behind the police chief. "-They like to call me Mirror Master." 

Singh spun around just as Scudder's hand phased through the glass. He stared blankly for a moment before his eyes rolled back, the constant state of shock finally taking its toll on the police chief and he fainted. Barry was swift to catch him before he hit the ground. 

Scudder withdrew his hand slowly, not sure how to react to the current situation. 

Len peered down at Singh as Barry carefully lowered him onto the carpet and frowned. "Shit." 

* * *

 

Hartley was in the middle of listening to Joe when heard a tapping sound coming from his pocket. Pulling out his phone he glanced down at it, the black screen reflecting an nervous image of Scudder. 

"Is there a reason you're in my phone?" Hartley asked, catching Joe and Eddie's attention. 

"Who is it?" Joe whispered and Hartley held up his index finger for him to wait. 

"It's an emergency. The boss man needs you to get some officers called Joe and... Eddie?" Scudder said. Hartley noticed how 'on edge' the man sounded. 

"Emergency?" Eddie repeated with a tilt of his head. 

Scudder tensed at the unknown voice. "Who the hell was that?" He asked loudly. 

Hartley gave Eddie an hard look as he replied to the other meta. "That was Eddie- and before you ask, yes, Joe's here too." 

Scudder appeared to relax a bit just as Joe spoke up. 

"What's going on? You said Snart sent you?" 

Hartley turned the phone around so the others could see Mirror Master. Eddie inhaled sharply when laying eyes on the meta. "Man that’s freaky," he muttered under his breath. 

Hartley ignored Eddie's ignorant comment as he listened to what Scudder had to say. 

"I may have made your captain faint." Both of the officer's eyes narrowed. "-It was an accident! I swear! I only meant to sca- surprise him!" Scudder ranted nervously. He really hoped that their pissed off expressions didn't result in him dying. 

Joe took a deep breath to calm himself. He sensed the meta wasn't lying about it being an accident, which was rather pleasant. 

"I believe you," Joe said with a nod. Eddie's mouth formed a tight line at Joe's words, he didn't agree with the older man, however he kept it to himself. 

"They're still in the office aren't they?" Hartley asked the other Rogue, who in turn confirmed it. 

Joe and Eddie hurried toward the office, leaving Hartley behind with Mirror Master. He peered back down at the screen. "They're on their way," he said and couldn't help but watch in awe as Scudder faded away into the mirror maze. 

* * *

 

Len and Barry shot up from their seats when the two detectives came rushing into the office. Of course the first thing they noticed was the unconscious form of their captain.  

Joe's right hand pressed against his upper lip and his brow furrowed as he took in the scene in front of him.  

Eddie on the other hand, took one look at his captain before blurting out, "I don't think you'll be working with us anytime soon." 

Eddie's words left Barry feeling deflated. They had really screwed up this time. 

Len saw the way Barry lost his spark and gently elbowed him in the ribs. Barry scowled at him yet it slowly transformed into a tired smile, but a smile none the less. 

Len rubbed the back of his neck as he remembered a certain pyromaniac. He knew Mick wasn't going to enjoy hearing that he couldn't burn any terrorists, or basically anything, today. "Guess you'll have to tell Mick the bad news." 

Barry pouted. Why was he suddenly in charge of Mick? "Get Caitlin to do it, I'm not risking him burning down the precinct." 

"Fine by me," Len shrugged. "After all, every time Mick doesn't burn something Mardon owes me five dollars." 

Barry raised an eyebrow. "I don't think Mick would appreciate you betting money on his ability to set things on fire." 

Len smirked, pressing a finger to his lips. "And he'll never find out." 

* * *

 

Later that day Team ColdFlash decided to take down the terrorists without the police's help anyway. The battle ended within a matter of twenty minutes.  

Everything was secretly caught on film which the precinct couldn't help but watch, fascinated by how well they worked together despite what they had seen earlier. 

And then something unexpected happened at the end of the battle. 

Captain Cold leaned down and kissed Flash... 

Singh and the rest of the precinct, minus Joe and Eddie, stared at the screen in complete and utter silence. 

"…Let's pretend we never saw that," Singh ordered and everyone instantly agreed.


End file.
